Saat Kesepian
by Fluffy Parffy
Summary: Ketika Boboiboy dan yang lain merasa kesepian saat tiada kawan, mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk mengisi kekosongan itu. Tapi bukankah kekuatan super mereka tak bisa digunakan sembarangan? Yah, bagaimana pun juga, mereka hanya anak-anak./Bad summary/


Saat Kesepian

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

**Peringatan: NO ROMANCE, bahasa agak gaul karena mereka anak-anak****—****dan sayangnya bukan bahasa Melayu Malaysia karena penulis tidak bisa xD**

**Catatan: Saya di sini sudah berusaha bikin IC, tapi tidak tahu apa nantinya salah arah ke OOC. Sudah diusahakan pula tidak ada **_**typo**_**(s). Bila memang ada, saya boleh meminta Anda untuk mengoreksinya, 'kan? *kedip sebelah mata* (dan **_**plus**_**, EyD saya kemungkinan agak hancur.)**

.

.

.

1

Saat BoBoiBoy Kesepian—Bagian Satu

.

Di hari pertama liburan sekolah, Boboiboy tidak pulang kembali ke kota, ke rumahnya tempat ibu dan ayah menunggu. Bocah manis bertopi jingga itu baru akan ke sana pada hari keempat liburan sekolah.

Alasan penundaan kepulangan Boboiboy ini karena kakeknya, Kakek Aba, harus mengurusi kedai coklatnya dulu yang ramai pengunjung semasa liburan sekolah. Hei, tapi apa koneksinya antara tertundanya kepulangan Boboiboy dengan kedai Kakek Aba?

Begini, selama liburan, Kakek Aba (dan Ochobot) hendak ikut bersama Boboiboy. Tentu tak apa sekali-sekali menghabiskan waktu di kota, sekaligus mengunjungi anak beliau juga di sana—yaitu orangtua Boboiboy. Tapi sebelum itu, Kakek Aba ingin memberikan pelayanan coklat sedapnya dulu kepada pelanggan-pelanggan yang pastinya bertambah jumlahnya berhubung liburan sekolah.

Sayangnya, Kakek Aba tak mengizinkan Boboiboy ikut membantu.

Mengapa? Oke, karena beliau berpikir bahwa cucu kesayangannya ini perlu menikmati liburan. Libur dari sekolah, libur dari membantu mengurus kedai. Meski pun Boboiboy keras kepala ingin membantu, Kakek Aba lebih keras kepala dari cucu kesayangannya.

Jadi di sinilah Boboiboy saat ini, sendirian di kamar sambil beberapa kali menguap bosan sementara Kakek Aba dan Ochobot pergi mengurus kedai.

"Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi dan mengajak teman-temanku bermain," pikirnya. Akhirnya, anak itu ke luar rumah dan berangkat.

Rupanya Gopal tidak ada di rumahnya. Ia dan keluarganya mungkin pergi berlibur, entah ke mana. Boboiboy menerka-nerka, ke mana kira-kira Gopal berlibur? Mungkin ayahnya punya uang simpanan yang banyak sehingga mereka pergi ke India?

Ha... bisa jadi.

"Jadi mungkin aku harus ke rumah Yaya, lah?" batin Boboiboy.

Oh, tapi malang sekali. Begitu sampai di sana, tetangga Yaya langsung mengabari bahwa Yaya dan keluarganya baru saja pergi ke pelabuhan, entah ke mana juga. Sementara Ying juga kehadirannya nihil.

Jadi, yang tersisa hanya rival sejatinya, Fang.

Dan ketika Boboiboy ada di depan pintu rumah Fang, hendak mengetuk pintu dan mengucap salam, sosok berkacamata itu langsung keluar dengan koper.

Mereka berdua mengerjap, dan tercipta sedikit kecanggungan.

"Hah, _ngapain_ kauke rumahku?"

"Eh, oh... mau bermain _game_ bersama?" ajak Boboiboy ragu.

"Sama kau?" Fang diam sebentar. "Yang kuseret ini apa?"

"Koper, tentu saja," jawab Boboiboy bingung.

"Artinya?" Fang menggerutu tak sabar. Boboiboy diam sebentar. Fang memakai jaketnya, bukan pakaian kasual yang selalu dikenakannya. Artinya...

"Kauhendak liburan juga, ya, Fang?"

"Tepatnya aku pulang ke kota. Sudah, ya." Fang berlalu begitu saja.

"Oh, tunggu! Tiga hari lagi aku juga pulang ke kota. Bagaimana kalau kautinggal dulu dan kita berangkat sama-sama nanti?" Boboiboy mengajak dengan wajah bersahabat.

"Mana bisa. Ibuku menunggu di stasiun kota. Lagipula, mana mau aku satu kereta denganmu. Sudahlah, pulang saja sana ke rumah kakekmu," kata Fang. "Oh, dan Boboiboy..."

"Ya?"

"Aku duluan sampai ke rumah! Berarti aku menang dalam perlombaan pulang ke kota kelahiran!" Fang kemudian menyeret koper dan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Apa artinya Boboiboy tak ada teman bermain sekarang?

Semakin siang, semakin ramai saja kedai Kakek Aba. Beberapa orang ada yang sukarela membantu, jadi Boboiboy benar-benar tak dibutuhkan saat ini.

Anak malang ini hanya bisa rebahan di ranjangnya sambil memandang langit-langit dengan bosan.

"Haaah..." keluhnya.

Dalam detik-detik penuh rasa kantuk, terbesit sebuah ide asyik tapi berbahaya di kepala Boboiboy. Ia bisa berubah jadi tiga, bukan? Kenapa tidak lakukan saja sekarang?

Boboiboy menyengir. Oke, ini pasti pertama kalinya senyum nakal itu ada di wajahnya (mungkin bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja ia sangat _jarang_ menunjukkannya). Mengesampingkan resiko amnesia yang akan terjadi padanya, Boboiboy mulai berubah menjadi tiga.

"Boboiboy tiga kekuatan!"

Semoga hari ini akan baik-baik saja.

Sudah semakin surut para pelanggan yang berdatangan ke kedai Kakek Aba. _Alhamdulillah_, beliau tak kewalahan lagi. Sambil membereskan beberapa cangkir kotor, Kakek Aba memanggil Ochobot.

"Ochobot, coba kauperiksa Boboiboy di kamarnya. Kakek daritadi tak melihat anak itu ke luar rumah."

Ochobot menurut setelah mengucap, "Baik, Kakek." Robot mini itu pergi ke rumah Kakek Aba dan naik ke atas, menuju kamar Boboiboy. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Ochobot begitu dia membuka pintu kamar.

Boboiboy Tanah sedang tergeletak dengan tak elitnya di atas karpet.

"Boboiboy?" Ochobot mendekat dan melihat bahwa Boboiboy Tanah "masih hidup". "Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kauberubah jadi Boboiboy Tanah?"

"Ochobot!" Boboiboy Tanah yang akhirnya tersadar (bukan dari pingsan) segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ini gawat! Harus bagaimana aku?!"

"Huh? Gawat apanya, ya?" Ochobot menggaruk kepalanya.

"Adik-adikku—eh, maksudku Topan dan Halilintar—"

"Tunggu, Topan dan Halilintar? Kamu berubah jadi tiga?" Ochobot mendadak memotong.

"Eh, ya, begitulah. Jangan marah dulu, biar kuceritakan setelah ini. Pokoknya, kita harus cari mereka berdua dulu sebelum mereka menghancurkan kota!" seru Boboiboy Tanah. Ochobot sekali lagi menggaruk kepalanya. Bukan karena bingung, tapi karena...

Ah. Sudahlah.

"Apa maksudmu mereka menghancurkan kota? Sebaiknya cerita padaku saja sekarang."

Boboiboy Tanah menghela nafas. "Jadi..."

~_**Beberapa menit yang lalu**_~

Ketiga Boboiboy, yang saat ini masih di tahap Tanah, Angin, dan Petir, memutuskan untuk bermain monopoli. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak keluar, sebagai jaga-jaga agar tidak terpencar dan amnesia.

Beberapa saat mereka bermain, Boboiboy Angin—yang ahli dalam semua jenis permainan—sudah memimpin dengan uang terbanyak dan 'tanah' terbanyak.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memenangkan setiap permainan yang selalu kita mainkan?" gerutu Boboiboy Petir.

"Hahaha! Itu 'kan karena aku hebat dan kamu payah! Hahaha!" ejek Boboiboy Angin dengan tawa yang tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya tidak masuk akal karena tidak ada hal lucu sama sekali di sini.

"Apa katamu?!" geram Boboiboy Petir.

"Hei, hei, permainannya 'kan belum selesai. Belum tentu Angin yang menang. Jangan putus asa dulu," ujar Boboiboy Tanah yang takut bila kedua Boboiboy yang lain akan mulai bertengkar.

"Aku tak putus asa!" Boboiboy Petir menggeram lagi.

"Hahahaha! Putus asa!" ledek Boboiboy Angin.

"Ssh!" Boboiboy Tanah melerai. Gilirannya tiba untuk jalan, maka ia mengocok dan melempar dadu. Setelah dadu menampakkan angka lima dan dua—yang berarti tujuh—Boboiboy Tanah maju tujuh petak. Bidaknya berhenti di 'tanah' milik Boboiboy Angin.

"Horeeee!" Boboiboy Angin berseru girang. "Kakak Tanah bayar terus!"

"Kakak Tanah?" Boboiboy Tanah terlihat kebingungan.

"Iya! Seperti main rumah-rumahan, kamu cocok jadi kakak diantara kami!"

"Mirip anak perempuan saja," kata Boboiboy Petir dengan sinis.

Boboiboy Angin melirik Boboiboy Petir. "Oh, kamu cemburu karena tidak menjadi kakak, ya? Tak apa, kamu kakak nomor dua!"

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu! Dan enak saja, ya, aku jadi nomor dua. Lalu, aku juga tidak mau jadi kakakmu!" seru Boboiboy Petir. Boboiboy Angin langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha! Bilang saja iri ingin jadi nomor sa—"

"Petir, giliranmu jalan," potong Boboiboy Tanah kalem. Boboiboy Petir pun menurut dan melempar dadu. Ia melangkahkan bidaknya sesuai angka yang tertera di dadu hasil lemparannya. Bidaknya berhenti di Belanda.

Boboiboy Angin menyengir. "Punyaku lagi! Bayar padaku dua ribu delapan ratus!"

Boboiboy Petir mendengus dan membayar. Seharusnya giliran Boboiboy Angin yang jalan, tapi dia malah diam sambil mengamati papan permainan dengan senyum menahan tawa.

Boboiboy Tanah mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa? Ini giliranmu."

"_Pfft_...," Boboiboy Angin berusaha menutup mulutnya. Tak sanggup lagi, ia langsung tertawa sekeras mungkin. "Ahahahahaha! Astaga! Hahahaha!"

"Ada apa denganmu, sih?" gerutu Boboiboy Petir.

"Aduh, aku tak sanggup lagi! Kamu benar-benar bayar padaku tadi?" Boboiboy Angin semakin tertawa keras. "Belanda, 'kan bukan 'kepunyaan'-ku! Itu 'tanah'-mu sendiri, Petir! Ahahahaha!"

Boboiboy Petir awalnya termenung sementara Boboiboy Angin terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Akhirnya anak ini memandangi kartu-kartu tanah miliknya sendiri dan mendapati Belanda ada padanya. Boboiboy Petir menggeram marah.

"Dasar curang!"

"Ahahaha! Kena tipu! Hahahaha!"

Geraman Boboiboy Petir semakin nyaring.

"Kawan-kawan, ayo berhenti. Kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik!" Boboiboy Tanah mencoba untuk mencegah pertengkaran. Tapi terlambat, karena Boboiboy Petir sudah memasuki tahap Halilintar.

"Awas, kau, ya! Berani menipuku!" geramnya.

"Hahaha! Kena tipu terus!" tawa Boboiboy Angin semakin membahana, dan kini ia malah membuat konflik menegang dengan terus mengejek Boboiboy Petir—oh, Halilintar.

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja Boboiboy Halilintar melempar keris petirnya ke arah Boboiboy Angin. Boboiboy Angin segera menghindar, untungnya.

"Asyik! Jadi kita main adu kekuatan, ya?" Boboiboy Angin bersorak girang. Setelah itu dirinya bermetamorfosis menjadi Boboiboy Topan.

Boboiboy Tanah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oh, mengapa di saat genting seperti ini teman-temannya tidak ada? Ini salahnya!

"Teman-teman, mari kita selesaikan dengan cara baik-baik!" lerai Boboiboy Tanah.

Sayangnya, kemarahan Boboiboy Halilintar semakin menjadi-jadi. Di saat seperti itulah, Boboiboy Topan langsung kabur lewat jendela.

Sebelum sempat mengejar Boboiboy Topan, tangan Boboiboy Halilintar langsung dipegang oleh Boboiboy Tanah.

"Nanti dulu. Kita harus cari Topan bersama, jangan sampai terpencar, lalu ajak dia bicara secara bersahabat dan selesaikan semua dengan baik-baik."

"Ajak dia bicara secara bersahabat, katamu?" Boboiboy Halilintar berkata dengan ketus. "Orang seperti itu tidak bisa diajak berunding!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, kalau begitu," ujar Boboiboy Tanah.

"Oh, ya?" dengan segera, satu keris petir mengenai Boboiboy Tanah. Tidak membuatnya terluka parah, tapi cukup untuk dia bisa terkapar di lantai. Boboiboy Halilintar sergap pergi lewat jendela, mengejar Boboiboy Topan.

~_**Selesai bercerita**_~

Ochobot menepuk dahinya begitu Boboiboy Tanah selesai menyampaikan apa yang terjadi. Boboiboy Tanah menunduk penuh penyesalan, lalu meminta maaf.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang pasti, kita harus mencari mereka berdua sekarang!" ujar Ochobot. "Omong-omong, kenapa kaumelakukan hal ini , sih?"

"Aku kesepian, soalnya. Hehehe...," Boboiboy Tanah menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Semoga kalian takkan lupa ingatan," ucap Ochobot pelan.

Mereka berdua pun mencari dua sosok Boboiboy yang lain. Entah di mana kedua orang itu saat ini.

Kesepakatannya, Boboiboy Tanah dan Ochobot akan mulai mencari di taman. Tidak mungkin, s_ih_, Boboiboy Topan dan Boboiboy Halilintar ada di sana. Sebab, itu tempat umum dan Boboiboy Topan merasa akan mudah ditemukan di sana. Jadi, ia pasti takkan menuju taman. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, Boboiboy Topan dan Boboiboy Halilintar memang tak ada di sana. Ada beberapa orang yang tengah bermain, tapi itu bukan mereka berdua. Boboiboy Tanah tampak lesu.

"Mereka itu... sulit sekali untuk akur," keluhnya. "Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah! Kita harus terus mencari mereka, Ochobot!"

"Ya, benar! Kita tidak boleh langsung putus asa. Hmm... kira-kira tempat mana yang jarang didatangi orang?" Ochobot mencoba berpikir.

Saat itulah Boboiboy Tanah mulai merasa pusing. Kepalanya terasa agak pening. Sepertinya dia mulai hilang ingatan.

Ochobot menyadarinya, dan mulai agak panik. "Boboiboy, jangan sekarang amnesianya!"

"A-Aku akan mencoba bertahan," kata Boboiboy Tanah. "Tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Kemudian, dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Ochobot menunggu.

"Mungkinkah mereka ada di Markas Kotak?" tebak Ochobot asal.

"Mana mungkin," jawab Boboiboy Tanah sambil memijit jidatnya. "Tapi bisa jadi. Aduh, aku mulai lupa siapa pemilik Markas Kotak!"

Ochobot kembali berpikir. Tempat yang tidak ada orang dan punya lahan luas yang cukup untuk mengadu kekuatan adalah...

Seketika, Ochobot menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu dia!"

Boboiboy Tanah menoleh. "Huh?"

"Aku tahu di mana Boboiboy Topan dan Halilintar berada!"

"Oh, ya, di mana?"

Ada jeda yang agak panjang sedikit sebelum Ochobot melanjutkan. Ia menatap Boboiboy cukup lama sampai akhirnya berkata:

"Mereka berdua ada di sekolah."

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah ini selesai .w. Meski baru bab satu bagian satu~<p>

Yah... Saya sebenarnya bukan penggemar serial Boboiboy, cuma sering nonton aja xD ini adek saya yang maksa bikin fanfic~~

Omong-omong, saya bakal hiatus di awal bab. Kenapa? Ujian dekat, kawan-kawan ;-; doakan saya sukses, ya~ xD

Ya, akhir kata...

Maaf dan terima kasih -w-


End file.
